Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to digital image creation and, more particularly, to improving the quality of images taken using a rolling shutter image sensor.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Digital images are created using pixel sensors that convert light energy into an electrical signal. Most common image sensors have pixel sensors arranged in rows and columns and have associated electrical circuitry. The circuitry reads out the electrical signals from which an image can be formed. When a flash is used the quality of the image can be impaired. Different methods have been used to prevent or correct the image created using a flash. One method that has been used is to combine two images, one with flash and one without flash. Various methods of this type generally do not generate a quality image because of latency involved in the capture, take too long or use too much memory.